unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Watterson is a fish that has the ability to walk. He is the 13th president of the Bikini Bottom. He is best friend with a world wide known psychopath Gumball Watterson and he's done alot of things with him. History in death So, how did this unknown creature came to existence? Some say he crawled out of the deepest trench of the ocean, but it was actually the second deepest. Some say he came out from a toilet. There's been many Darwin Watterson's, but most have died from poor survival techniques and he was just the same... And then it happened... he literally grew legs and arms and adapted to breath both air, and water. It was so scary that every body ran away from it even when it's 2 miles away. He just decided to hang around bikini bottom. He was depressed but, learned many skills. He got a higher IQ than Albert Einstein, learned to speak over 500 languages, and founded a country, Germany. He founded THIS country to keep all freaks to have dreams and live peacefully and happily. But, it turned to a evil country of death and misery. He ran off leaving anyone else to have the country because, he was sad that the country he founded could turn into danger like what had happen. 2 years if wondering and exploring to see what he could do, he finally found a country where he would be normal, where all fish's had legs and arm's, and he became president in it and is still president today. And wanted to try again but, failed when the place was bombed by Mr. Krabs because, he's a jerk. He had no friend's and for century's sat in his office and did nothing expect when he was needed. He was sad, and depressed often to the point of suicide. But, killing your self is dumb so a boy named Gumball Watterson came in for some change on the pay phone. They talked, and wouldn't shut up to the point they realized how much they had in common and made a ode to always be best friends and stay happy together. They went on adventures in political process and throughout the UnWorld. After, a slip in the Chum Bucket they bombed Bikini Bottom again so while cleaning it up they ended up by finding a portal to World war II meaning, there was no turning back. After seeing what Germany had become, and seeing how they both have been fuhers, they teamed up to stop the war. They killed Adolf Hitler, and burned Nazis and terrorists because, it was needed till they ended up back in bikini bottom. But, like everything else something was worng. A chain reaction caused both country's portal's to be side by side meaning it was war in bikini bottom. They tried everything to end the war but, a nuke was dropped causing the country to explode all together. (Finally) After, it was all rubble Darwin and Gumball crawled out and reconstructed everything and the portal was over. When the mayor's of Bikini Bottom came to power the place was done for and couldn't be fixed. Darwin is still president, and he's still with Gumball and there having fun with Shame's and screwing around on a bike made of Pumkin skulls. But, he's still pretty freaking scary. Trivia *He is the only known fish that has the ability to walk. *He is the first one who successfully defeated the entire Nazi army. *He bought the Death Star just to use it to destroy other galaxies. Category:Fish Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Weirdos Category:Awesome People Category:Freaks Category:Creatures Category:Epics Category:Good guys Category:Guys who have money Category:Guys who gave themself a promotion Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Rulers Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Guys Category:Germany Category:Demons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Heroes